real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please view the List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki and Specifications for Warranting a Page BEFORE adding someone on this page! Also, any and all mention of Donald Trump, countries (especially North Korea), Halloween, and ESPECIALLY Wiki admins or normal users on this wiki on this page will result in a block! There are NO exceptions to this rule! This is a subject that has been gone over time and time again on this Wiki and the admins (especially KGBSpetsnaz) are fed up! Please remove candidates after page is created. People *Aaron Thompson, Homophobic, hate Preacher *Abu Bakar Bashir, radical Islamist cleric *Abu Muslim al-Turkmani, high-ranking member of The Islamic State *Abu Nidal, terrorist, founder of ANO *Abu Omar al-Turkistani, terrorist *Abu Waleed, Islamist extremist *Abd Al-hafid, corrupt Morrocan sultan *Abdallah Hamat, Central African military officer and war criminal *Abdul Hamid II, dictator *Abdul Quader Molla, Bangladeshi politician and war criminal *Adam Beniquez, criminal and possible serial killer *Adam Busby, terrorist *Adam Walker, corrupt British politician, current chairman of the BNP *Adrian Bailey, Australian murderer and rapist *Adrien Arcand; Canadian fascist leader *Agha Waqqur, robber *Ahed Tamimi, hatemonger *Ahmad Abousamra, terrorist, propagandist for ISIS *Ahmad Asiri, corrupt Saudi Arabian general *Ahmed Haroun, war criminal *Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, dictator *Alan Yurko, murderer *Albert Anastasia, mafia hitman *Albert B. Fall, corrupt official involved in the Teapot Dome scandal *Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) *Alex U.Inn, proclaimed leader of Antifa. *Alfred Leonard Cline, fraudster, serial killer *Alfred Ogwang, mass murderer *Alfred Taylor, British army war criminal *Alfredo Ballí Treviño, serial killer *Aliaskhab Kebekov, militant Islam extremist *Allison Mack, actress, sex trafficker, co-leader of NXIVM *Aloys Ndimbati, murderer *Alyssa Anne Dayvault, child murder, former Youtuber turned to the dark side *Amarjeet Sada, world's youngest serial killer *Amber Portwood, domestic abuser *Ami Popper, Israeli mass murderer *Ameril Umbra Kato, terrorist *Amir Qayyum, Pakistani serial killer *Amon Paul Carlock, former Christian clown and child molester *Andre Melton, murderer *Andrea Yates, drowned her children in the bathtub *Andrew Engledinger, mass murderer *Andrew Luster, rapist *Ange-Félix Patassé, Central African politician and war criminal *Angel Jímenez, (Better known as Mariam Frenia), animal abuser, Matias Oyarzo supporter and defender. *Angela Davis, African-American communist *Angela Geiger, CEO of Autism Speaks *Anna Benson, model, stalker, and abuser who assaulted ex-husband Kris Benson *Anna Margaretha Zwanziger, poisoner *Anthony Mercieca, child molester *Anthony Morley, cannibal and murderer *Anthony Seminerio, corrupt U.S. politician *Anthony Weiner, registered sex offender *Antonio Sanchez, rapist and murderer *Anwar Sadat, president of Egypt, suppressed opposition *Archibald "Mad Dog" McCafferty, serial killer *Aribert Heim, Nazi SS doctor *Arnaud Amalric, mass murder during the Crusades *Arnel Buenaflor, murderer *Arnold Rothstein, gangster *Artie Knight, cyberterrorist *Artur Vaganov, mass murderer *Asghar the Murderer, Iranian serial killer and rapist *Assata Shakur, murderer *Atlanta Ripper, unidentified serial killer *Augustus Sol Invictus, Alt-Right member, alleged kidnapper *Avigdor Lieberman, corrupt Israeli politician *Avraham Hirschson, corrupt Israeli politician *Aziz Yazdanpanah, mass murderer *Barbara Opel, murderer of man with terminal cancer in 2001 *Barbara Graham, robber, murderer *Barry Seal, drug smuggler *Bartholomev Roberts, pirate *Batman rapist, unidentified serial rapist *Béla Kiss, Hungarian serial killer *Ben-Hadad II, warmonger *Benjamin Atkins, serial killer and rapist *Benjamin Crenshaw, committed a hate crime against a white woman in 2019 *Benjamin Paddock, robber, father of Stephen Paddock *Bernard Ebbers, liar, corrupt businessman *Bernhard Rust, Nazi Minister of Education and child molester *Bhagwan Shree Rajneesh, cult leader *Bible Belt Strangler, unidentified serial killer *Bill Ayers, terrorist *Bill Slocum, polluter *Billy Morales, murderer *Billy Wayne Sinclair, redeemed robber and homicidal *Billy Wayne Coble, mass murderer, control freak *Black Bart (Charles Earl Boles), outlaw *Bob Wright, Founder of Autism Speaks *Bobbi Sue Dudley, angel of death serial killer *Bobby Cherry, white supremacist bomber *Boone Helm, serial killer and cannibal *Bresha Meadows, tragic scapegoat, underage murderer *Bruce and Joshua Turnige, bomber/mass murderer *Bruce Mejia, Homophobic hate preacher, NiFB member *Bruno Lüdke, german serial killer *Bruno Meyer, rapist *Bryan L. Howard, accessory to rape *Bryant Bowles, white supremacist, murderer *Calvin Murphy, molester *Cameron Hooker, sexual sadist, kidnapper *Carrie Lam, current Chief Executive of Hong Kong *Carl Williams, Australian mobster who was murdered. *Cenk Uyger, radical left-wing pundit who wrote an article denying the Armenian Genocide *Cesar Barone, serial killer *Charles I of England, fanatical monarch *Charles II of Navarre, power hungry monarch *Charles Albright, murderer *Charles Ingram, deception *Charles Luciano, New York mafia boss *Charles Ray Hatcher, serial killer *Charles Saatchi, abuser *Charles Schmid, serial killer *Charles Sikubwabo, murderer *Charlie Rose, sexual predator *Charlie Chop-off, unidentified serial killer *Charlie Lawson, murderer *Chester Turner, serial killer *Chen Gongbo, President of the collaborationist pro-Japanese Wang Jingwei regime during World War II. *Chevie Kehoe, white supremacist, domestic terrorist, murderer *Ching Shih, pirate *Chris Barker, leader of the Loyal White Knights of the Ku Klux Klan *Chris Corley, domestic abuser and attempted murderer *Christian Dornier, mass murderer *Christian Michael Exoo, Antifa member & doxxer *Christian Wirth, Nazi SS officer *Christina Marie Riggs, the mother that she killed her own children with potassium chloride in 1997. *Christina Walters, gang leader and murderer *Christine Maggiore, aids denialist *Clara Harris, murderer *Clifford Olson, serial killer *Colin Jordan, Neo-Nazi *Colmar Freiherr von der Goltz, Imperial German field marshal during forced occupation of Belgium, war-mongerer, Social Darwinist and ultra-nationalist *Coy Wayne "Elvis" Wesbrook, mass murderer, wrathful *Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner, corrupt former president of Argentina and communist *Dan Morgan, murderous bushranger *Daniel Arap Moi, dictator *Daniel Conahan, murderer and suspected serial killer *Daniel Hiers, former police officer, child molester, murderer *Daniel Holtzclaw, corrupt police officer, rapist *Daniel Mooney, murderer *Daniel Nieto, redeemed thug *Daniel Ortega, Current President of Nicaragua who is widely condemned for suppressing opponent. *Daniel Wozniak, murderer *Dante Arthurs, child murderer and sexual perpetrator guilty of unlawful detention. *Darren Mack, murderer *Darlie Routier, murderer, she was charged for murder for killing five-year-old son in 1996 *David Barksdale, gang leader *David Bieber, American fugitive who murdered a British police officer *David Birnie, australian serial killer *David Dowler, serial poisoner *David Edenfield, child murderer and sex offender *David Irving, racist, holocaust denier *David Lane, white supremacist, terrorist *David McGreavy, British child murderer *David Ann Turpin, torturer *Denis Sassou Nguesso, Current President of the Republic of the Congo *Dennis DePue; murderer *Dennis Kozlowski, corrupt businessman *Dennis Lobban, assassin of Reggae singer Peter Tosh *Diana Dial, delusional homicide *Dido Massivi, bus driver convicted of child porn *Djemal Pasha, Turkish Naval minister, older brother of Enver Pasha, Armenian Genocide perpetrator *Domingo Salazar, mass murderer *Donald Harvey, serial killer *Donald Leroy Evans, serial killer *Dong Zhuo, corrupt warlord *Doyle Kelley, murderer *Dutch Schultz, gangster *Dylan Quick, knifeman *Earl Krugel, terrorist *Earle Nelson, serial killer and necrophile *Eastbound Strangler, unidentified serial killer *Eddie Ray Routh, murderer who killed Navy SEAL sniper Chris Kyle *Edgar Steele, white supremacist criminal *Eduard Strauch, Nazi police official *Eduardo Sencion, mass shooter *Edward Gallagher, U.S. Navy SEAL, war criminal *Edward Reed Fields, white supremacist, KKK member *Edwin Edwards, corrupt U.S. politician *El Psicópata, unidentified serial killer from Costa Rica *Elie Hobeika, Lebanese war criminal *Elizabeth "Betty" Broderick, paranoid stalker, love rival,murderer. *Elmer Crawford, family murderer *Emil Haussmann, Nazi SS officer *Eric Boyd, torturer, rapist, murderer *Eric "Lucky" Wilson, serial killer and hitman *Eric Williams, murderer *Erich Naumann, Nazi SS officer *Erin Caffey, family murderer *Ethan Kath, rapist *Eurico Guterres, Indonesian militia leader *Eugen Fischer, Nazi doctor *Eugene de Kock, South African police official, torturer and assassin *Eustace Mullins, anti-Semitic hatemonger *Evan Spencer Abel, murderer *Evo Morales, former President of Bolivia from 2006-2019 *Farhad Jabar, murderer *Fayhan al-Ghamdi, rapist and murderer *Feng Yuxiang, warlord *Fergie Olver, pedophile *Ferdinand Nahimana, hatemonger *Fidel Loor Vélez, murderer *Florencio Fernández, serial killer *Francis Mone, murderer *Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor *Francisco Solano López, Paraguayan dictator *Frank Lucas, drug lord *Franklin Haughton, mass murderer *Frank Collin, Neo-Nazi, child molester *Frank Sheeran, assassin, criminal, mobster *Frankford Slasher, unidentified serial killer *Franz Conrad von Hotzendorf, Austro-Hungarian Field Marshal warmonger whose actions and incompetence led to thousands of needless deaths. *Frederick Bywaters, murderer *Frederick Mors, serial killer *Freddie Glenn, rapist and murderer *Friedrich Wegener, Nazi doctor *Fumimaro Konoe, Japanese Prime Minister and founder of the Taisei Yokusankai. *Fusako Shigenobu, founder and leader of the Japanese Red Army *Futoshi Matsunaga, serial killer *Gary Heidnik, kidnapper, murderer *Gary Stephen Krist, kidnapper *Geert Wilders, Islamophobe *Gene Leroy Hart, kidnapper and rapist, alleged perpetrator of the Oklahoma Girl Scout murders *Genildo Ferreira de França, spree killer *George Davis, rampage shooter, murderer, white supremacist *Gerald Matvou, drug dealer, thief, convicted murderer *Gerald Ridsdale, Catholic priest, pedophile *Gerhard Thiele, Nazi/arsonist *Germain Katanga, war criminal *Germaine Lindsay, terrorist, one of the perpetrators of the 2005 London bombings *George Banks, spree killer *George Edenfield, child murderer and sex offender *George Hodel, possible murderer and child rapist *George Joseph Smith, serial killer *George Nader, convicted sex offender *George Pell, Catholic priest, convicted sex offender *George Ryan, corrupt U.S. politician *Gerald Fredrick Töben, holocaust denialist, anti-Semitic *Ghassan Abu Jamal, terrorist *Giovanni Ramirez, thug *Gloria Allred, corrupt lawyer *Gonen Segev, corrupt Israeli politician *Guiseppe Zangara, bounty hunter *Grant Davies, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator *Haj Amin al-Husseini; Palestinian rebel, Axis collaborator, and anti-Semite *Hal Turner, white supremacist *Hamid Dawai, terrorist and war criminal *Hank Earl Carr, career criminal and cop killer *Harri Leppinen, Finnish serial killer *Harry Roberts, John Duddy and John Whitney, cop killers *Harvey Miguel Robinson, serial killer *Hasan Piker, Antifa supporter *Hassan II of Morocco, former dictator of Morocco *Hassan al-Banna, Founder of the Muslim Brotherhood *Hassanal Bolkiah, Sultan of Brunei *Heinz Brandt, Nazi *Heinz Schubert, Nazi SS officer *Hendrick Lucifer, pirate/thief *Henrik Palmgren, white nationalist *Henry Clay Frick, evil businessman *Henry Hill, gangster *Henry Sanchez Millian, rapist *Herb Baumeister, serial killer *Herman Frank Cash, racist *Hermann Höfle, Nazi SS commander *Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer *Hiroshi Maeue, suicide web serial killer *Hong Xiuquan, fanatical mass murder *Holly Harvey, traitor, murderer, mastermind *Howard "Pappy" Mason, racketeer, cop killer, drug trafficker *Huang Yong, serial killer *Hubert Geralds, serial killer *Hubert Matos, Cuban terrorist *Hudson Austin, military dictator of Grenada *Huey Long, corrupt U.S. politician *Hugh Dorsey, told people to lie at Leo Frank's trial so he could hang him. *Ian Kevin Hartley, mass murderer *Ian Stuart Donaldson, lead singer of white supremacist group Skrewdriver *Iftikhar and Farzana Ahmed: Pakistiani coupe who murdered their own daughter *Ilkka Kivioja, murderer of two females at Kuopio *Interstate 70 Killer, unidentified serial killer *Ismael Cisneros, murderous thug *Israel Keyes, serial killer *Issa bin Zayed Al Nahyan, torturer *Ivar the Boneless, notorious Viking and commander of the Great Heathen Army *Ivar Lovaas, developer of ABA Therapy, which has given many autistic people who went through it PTSD *Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister *J. Michael Farren, attempted murderer *Jack Hyles, homophobic hate preacher *Jack Kervokian; assisted suicide therapist and anti-religious bully *Jack Mogale, serial killer *Jack Teitel, terrorist *Jackey Vinson, sex offender *Jackson Cosko, staffer, doxxer *Jacob Walter Anderson, rapist *Jake Bird, murderer *James Burke, gangster *James W. Forsyth, Wounded Knee massacre perpetrator *James Charles Kopp, assassin, terrorist *James Nolan Mason, Neo-Nazi terrorist organization leader *James von Brunn, racist *James Polk, warmongering president, initiated conflict against Mexico to acquire land which resulted in up to 25,000 civilian deaths in Mexico *James Porter, Catholic priest, child molester *James Stacy, actor, convicted pedophile *James Swann, serial killer *Jason Cooley, homophobic hate preacher *Janie Lou Gibbs, family serial killer *Jarnail Singh Bhindranwale, radical Sikh terrorist leader *Jarvis Crittenton, basketball player and gang member, murderer *Jason Bautista, murderer *Jason Massey, murderer *Jay Gould, corrupt robber baron *Jayant Patel, murderer and grievous bodily harmer *Jayson Williams; cruel basketball player who murdered people *Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza, hatemonger *Jean Harris, killed her lover for refusing to leave his wife *Jean-Pierre Vaquier, murderer *Jeffrey Lundgren, fanatical cult leader, murderer *Jeffrey Skilling, corrupt businessman *Jelani Maraj, younger brother of Nicki Minaj who was convicted in 2020 of raping a child *Jen Harley, domestic abuser who assaulted Ronnie Ortiz-Magro *Jeremy and Christine Moody, Neo-Nazis, vigilantes, murderers *Jeremy Strohmeyer, convicted rapist and murderer of Sherrice Iverson. *Jerry Brudos, serial killer, necrophile *Jerry and Joe Kane, cop killers, Sovereign Citizens *Jessica Morris, actress, abuser, and mutilator who almost bit off actor Rib Hillis' lip *Jimmy Hoffa, former president of the Teamsters who disappeared *Jimmy Maketta, serial killer and rapist *Jin Ruchao, terrorist *Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa, Brazilian thief *Joe García; corrupt U.S politician *Joey Buttafuoco, had a sexual relationship with a minor *Jonathan Carr, murderer, rapist, torturer *Johann Reichhart, sadistic Nazi *Johannes Visscher, kidnapper *John Arundel, rapist *John Balaban, a serial killer who is also known as The Romanian Maniac. *John Battaglia, Convicted murderer that killing his two young daughters in May 2001 in an act of "ultimate revenge" against his estranged wife Mary Jeane Pearle *John Breckinridge, treacherous politician *John the Painter, British assassin during the American Revolutionary War *John M. Chivington, Sand Creek massacre perpetrator *John Albert Gardner, rapist and murderer *John Holmes, porn actor, drug dealer, participate in the wonderland murders *John Lasseter, former Chief Creative Officer of Walt Disney Animation Studios, staged 2D termination, pervert *John Magufuli, current President of Tanzania who has been widely criticized for authoritarianism and eroding democracy in Tanzania *John Schertzer, corrupt police *John Tan, corrupt U.S. politician, extortionist *John William King, white supremacist, murderer *John Worboys, rapist *Johnny Paul Koroma, warlord, former ruler of Sierra Leone *Johnny Torrio, mob boss *Jolly Joseph, serial killer *Jonathan Kyle Courtney, shot 2 people at a Barnes and Noble at Cary, NC. *Jordan Sheard, murderer *José Bretón, vengeful, destroyer of innocence *Joseph Brooks; rapist, former songwriter *Joseph Christopher, racist murderer *Joseph Colombo, mob boss *Joseph Kallinger, delusional serial killer ('The shoemaker') *Joseph Maskell, Catholic priest, sexual abuser and possible murderer *Joseph Roy Metheny, serial killer *Joseph Stack, murderer, plane crasher *Josephine Gray, serial killing voodoo queen *Josh Mascharka, high ranking member of Antifa *Jovan Belcher, murderer/suicidal villain/athlete *Jose Montano, rapist *José Antonio Rodríguez Vega, Spanish serial killer ('El mataviejitas') *Jose Ines Garcia Zarate, criminal, murderer *José López Rega, corrupt Argentine politician *José Paz Bezerra, serial killer *Jožef Meneder, mass murderer *Juan Corona, serial killer *Juan Garza, murderer, drug dealer *Juan Rafael Bustillo, war criminal, rapist, murderer *Julia Vickerman, pedophile *Julian Knight, mass murderer *Julio Gonzales, arsonist *June Shannon, abusive parent *Junko Ogata, serial killer *Justinian II, authoritarian ruler *Kamau Bell, CNN host who supports and advocates for Antifa *Karen Severson and Laura Doyle, murderers *Karl Denke, serial killer and cannibal *Karl Gebhardt, Nazi doctor *Karla Faye Tucker, death row, redeemed killer *Keya Morgan, Stan Lee's former manager, abuser *Keith Farnham, U.S. Politician charged with distributing child pornography *Keith Hunter Jesperson, serial killer *Keith Raniere, pedophile and founder of sex cult NXIVM *Kellyanne Conway, political commentator who violates the Hatch Act repeatedly *Kenneth Adkins, anti-gay pastor and child molester *Kenneth Lay, corrupt businessman *Kenneth Parnell, kidnapper and convicted sex offender *Kenneth Eugene Troyer, sex offender, murdered Bill Medley's first wife *Kenny and Sante Kimes, serial killers, con artists *Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser *Kevin Quinn, Neo-Nazi *Kevin Swanson, pastor who has called for the death of gay people *Kevin Walsh, terrorist *Khalid al-Mahmara, terrorist *Kim Dae han, arsonist, mass murderer *Kosti Kustaa Kartiokari, organizer of a drug ring *Kurt Eberhard, Nazi general *Lacy MacAuley, Antifa leader *Lamont Stephenson, murderer *Lana Lokteff, white nationalist *Larry Hoover, gang leader *Larry Mitchell Hopkins, militia leader *Laura Towler, white supremacist *Laurence Powell, corrupt official *Lawrence Russell Brewer, white supremacist, murderer *Lazaro Obwara, mass murderer *Leigh Alexander, notorious bigot and bully *Leila Khaled, terrorist *Leland Yee, crooked, gun-running, hypocritical senator *Léon Degrelle, Belgian Nazi collaborator *Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine dictator and warmonger *Li Xianliang, mass murderer *Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician *Lisa Biron, child molester *Lisa Montgomery, murderer *Lisbon Ripper, serial killer *Liu Pengli, serial killer *Lois Jurgens, child abuser *Lord Lucan, murderer who disappeared *Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator *Lorraine Thorpe; murderer *Louie Sanchez, thug *Louise Ann Turpin , torturer *Louis van Schoor, serial killer *Ludolf von Alvensleben, Nazi SS officer *Ludwig Stumpfegger; SS doctor and co-conspirator in the death of the Goebbels' children *Luis Bracomontes; racist, murderer *Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist *Lukasz Gottwald, rapist, sexual assaulter, sexual harasser, liar *Lydia Sherman, serial killer *Lyle and Erik Menendez, murderers *Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run, unidentified serial killer from Cleveland, Ohio *Magnus Malan, South African general and leader of the Civil Cooperation Bureau *Magomed Suleimanov, terrorist, former leader of the Caucasus Emirate *Mahmoud Abbas, corrupt politician and hatemonger *Malka Leifer, pedophile, pervert *Mara (Buddhism), demon *Marcelo Caetano, Former dictator of Portugal *Marcus Junius Brutus, led assassin of Julius Caesar. *Marcus Wesson, mass murderer *Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician *Margaret Sanger, eugenicist racist *Mark Barton, mass murderer *Mark Collet, Hatemonger and former member of the BNP. Also self identified as Alt-Right *Mark Goudeau, serial killer and rapist *Mark Valera, murderer *Mark Williams, American hatemonger *Martha Ann Johnson, destroyer of innocence, attention-seeker *Martin Ssempa, anti-gay pastor *Marybeth Tinning, destroyer of innocence, attention-seeker *Matias Reyes, serial killer *Matt Gaetz, corrupt U.S. Congressman who intimidated Michael Cohen and participated in an illegal SCIF raid *Matt Prokop, beat his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hyland *Matthew Johnson, prisoner that murdered Carl Williams *Matthew Hopkins, sadistic witchfinder *Matthias Koehl, former U.S. Marine and leader of the American Nazi Party *Maurice Yaméogo, corrupt politician, 1st ever President of Burkina Faso *Max Clifford, publicist and pervert *Maximiliano Hernández Martínez, former military dictator of El Salvador during World War II *MarzGurl, internet celebrity and defamer responsible for KickVic *Mazher Mahmood, perjurer, "the fake sheikh" *Mechawreck, TF2 YouTuber, pedophile. *Mehmet Ali Ağca, attempted assassin, member of Grey Wolves *Mel Lewis, racist American pastor *Mel Reynolds, former U.S. Congressman convicted of rape *Metod Trobec, Slovene murderer *Michael Coombs, hatemonger, racist, supports murder of children *Mike Isaacson, Antifa member *Michael McDermott, mass murderer *Michael & Debi Pearl, controversial husband-wife preachers and authors whose book To Train Up a Child promote child abuse *Michael Slager, Killer cop *Michael Taylor, murderer *Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers *Michael W. Ryan, white supremacist, murderer *Miguel Carcaño, Marta del Castillo's murderer *Miguel Serrano, Chilean politician and Nazi *Mikhail Novosyolov, serial killer and necrophile *Mikhail Popkov, Russian serial killer *Mile Budak, Croatian warlord and Nazi Germany collaborator *Min Chen, murderer *Mohammed Badie, eight Supreme Guide of the Muslim Brotherhood *Moshe Katsav, corrupt Israeli politician *Muhammad Ahmad Moussa Mahmara, terrorist *Muhammad Zakut, terrorist *Nader Shah, Persian ruler *Nairi Hunanyan, terrorist *Narcy Novack, murderer *Natasha Chart, chairwoman of the Women's Liberation Front *Natt Danelaw, racist cyberbully *Neal Falls, suspected serial killer *Nedeljko Čabrinovič, assassin and murderer *Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer *Neil M. Cohen, possession of child pornography *Neville Heath, sex killer *Nguyễn Hữu Thọ, Chairman of Consultative Council of the Viet Cong from 6 June 1969 to 2 July 1976 *Nick Bate, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator *Nicholas Brent Gibson, serial killer *Nicholas Ninow, child rapist *Nicky Barnes, crime lord *Nikolai Dzhumagaliev, cannibal and rapist *Nguyet, known as Susu Family, child molester *Nurhaci, genocidal conqueror *Oda Nobunaga, Japanese warlord *Odell Barnes, Jr., robber, murderer, possible rapist *Olaf Tryggvason, brutal Norse king *Olive Wharry, grey zone arsonist *Oliver North, traitor, conspirator, sold weapons to enemy countries *Oliver O'Grady, rapist *Omar Abdul Razeq Abdullah Rifai, mass murderer *Omar Bongo, Former President of Gabon *Omar Hammami, terrorist *Orlando Zapata, Cuban supervillain *Óscar Elías Biscet, Cuban warmonger *Ozkan kurnaz,child murderer *Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer *Oscar Lopez Rivera, Terrorist *Otto Albrecht Alfred von Bolschwing, SS captain and adjutant to Adolf Eichmann. After the war worked for the CIA *Otto Rasch, Nazi officer *Pamela Geller, Islamophobe *Patrick Boyle, homophobic, hate preacher *Patrick Casey, leader of American Identity Movement and member of the Alt-Right *Patty Cannon, slave trader, kidnapper *Paula Baniszweski, pawn, torturer, redeemed daughter of Gertrude Baniszewski *PaulandAmy, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator *Paul Denyer, murderer *Paul John Knowles, serial killer *Paul Michael Stephani, serial killer *Paul Schäfer, Nazi pedophile *Peggy Edenfield, child murderer *Perry Smith; was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. *Pervez Musharraf, corrupt former President of Pakistan *Peter Bright, far-left tech reporter, pedophile *Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal *Peter Duesberg, aids denialist, mass murder by proxy *Peter Dupas, Australian serial killer *Peter Ellis, New Zealand pedophile *Peter Lucas Moses, Child murderer *Petri Gerdt, Finnish Mall Bomber *Peter Lundin, Danish parricide *Pharmacy Maniac, unidentified murderer of two men in Chelyabinsk pharmacies *Philip II of Spain, oppressive monarch and supporter of the Inquisition. *Pietro De Negri, Italian criminal and murderer *Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican Leader/Atheist Militant *Pope Bonafice VIII, power hungry, greedy warmonger *Pope Clement V, corrupt Pope responsible for the suppression of the Knights Templar and the Dulcinian movement. *Pope Gregory the Great, warmonger who started the Crusades *Pope John XII, corrupt Pope, rapist, sexual deviant *Pope Julius III, obsessed pedophile *Pope Stephen VI, wrathful torturer *Pope Urban VI, paranoid sadistic murderer *Porforio Diaz, Dictator *Prayut Chan-o-cha, Current Prime Minister of Thailand who overthrew the democratically elected government in a coup in 2014 *Prussian Blue, white supremacist musical duo who have redeemed themselves after dissolution *Queen Ranavalona I, insane former queen of Madagascar *R. Kelly, R&B singer, sex cult leader and pedophile *Rachid Mohamed Rachid, corrupt Egyptian politician *Rae Carruth, athlete who murdered his unborn child *Rafael Correa, former President of Ecuador *Raina Mersane Ina Thaiday, child murderer *Raj Rajaratnam, liar, corrupt businessman *Ralph Shortey, child sex trafficker *Ramadan Abdel Rehim Mansour, serial killer, rapist *Ramón Mercader, NKVD assassin *Randy Cunningham, corrupt U.S. politician *Rao Anwar, Pakistani police officer and mass murderer *Rasheedah Smith, teen murderer *Ray Blanton, corrupt U.S. politician *Raymond Felton, basketball player who attacked his wife *Raymond Lee Oyler, arsonist *Rebecca Felton, racist *Rehavam Ze'evi, sex offender and ultranationalist *Richard Angelo, angel of death *Richard Baer, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau *Richard Biegenwald, serial killer *Richard G. Butler, Aryan white supremacist *Richard Grissom, serial killer *Richard Hickock, was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. *Richard Huckle, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator *Riduan Isamuddin, Military leader of Jemaah Islamiyah *Roch Thériault, cult leader *Robert Burton, domestic violence assaulter, murderer *Robert Craig Cox, convicted kidnapper and robber *Robert Farquharson, murderer *Robert Hughes, former TV star, sexual predator, pervert *Robert John Bardo, Rebecca Schaefer's murderer *Robert Lopez, jealous murderer *Robert Rozier, serial killer *Robert Sandifer, murderer, arsonist, robber *Robert Shelton, former Imperial Wizard of the Ku Klux Klan *Robert Steven Jones, sex offender *Robert Wayne Gladden Jr., gunman *Roberto D'Aubuisson, Salvadoran death squad leader *Roberto Suárez Goméz, Bolivian drug lord *Rod Jetton, pervert, abuser *Rodriguez de Francia, dictator *Roger Jimenez, Homophobic, hate preacher *Rick Wiles, anti-Semitic, islamaphobe, christian fundamentalist *Romina Tejerina, destroyer of innocence, redeemed *Ron Luff, main Jeff Lundgren's accomplice *Ronald Ray Howard, cop killer, inspired by Tupac Shakur *Ronald McDonald, ex-mall Santa and a child rapist *Rosendo Rodriguez, rapist and murderer *Roy DeMeo, mobster Gambino family *Roy Frankhouser, former Grand Dragon of the Ku Klux Klan *Russell Wasendorf Sr., executive convicted of fraud *Ryan Murdough, white supremacist *Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier *Ryandikayo, murderer *Saeed Hotari, terrorist, member of Hamas *Salahuddin Quader Chowdhury, Bangladeshi war criminal *Salva Kiir Mayardit, corrupt President of South Sudan *Sam DeStefano, gangster, hitman *Samir Kuntar, terrorist *Samuel Collins, love rival *Samuel Lassalle-Gonzalez, shooter *Sante Kimes, greedy serial killer *Santo Trafficante, Jr., Tampa mob boss *Sanurip, Airport shooter, mass murderer *Sara Aldrete, accomplice of Adolfo Constanzo *Sara Sosa Salazar, daughter of deceased José José who didn't care about her family. *Sarah Marie Johnson, murdered her parents over forbidding her from seeing her 19 year old boyfriend *Sawney Bean, cannibal *Sean Gillespie, white supremacist, synagogue firebomber *Sean Sellers, murderer *Sean Vincent Gillis, serial killer *Seth & Tatiana Welch, homophobic hate preachers who starved their own baby to death *Sepp Blatter, corrupt former head of FIFA *Sergei Ryakhovsky, serial killer *Sergey Golovkin, serial killer *Shamil Basayev, terrorist *Shaun Attwood, drug lord *Shawn Allen Berry, white supremacist, murderer *Shawn Grate, serial killer *Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader *Shiv Sena, fascism *Sidney Cooke, child molester *Sixto Valbuena, love rival *Squeaky Frome, gangster *Stacey Koon, brute *Stacey Lannert, murderous scapegoat, remorseful *Stanislav Galic, war criminal *Stephen Akinmurele, serial killer *Stephen Stanko, rapist and murderer *Steve Nunn, murderer *Steve Wright, serial killer *Steven Dale Green, American war criminal *Steven Hayes, murderer *Stoney Westmoreland, Disney actor, child molester *Stuart Hall, former presenter and pervert *Suzan and James Carson, serial killers *Sulejman Talovic, mass murderer *Susan Cummings, homicidal, controversial self-defense *Susan Eubanks, she murder children including her first son and her second kids in 1997 *Susan Wright, murderer ('The blue-eyed butcher') *Souphanouvong, Leader of Pathet Lao *Tammy Lynn Sytch, ex-wrestler, burglar, abuser, vehicular villain *Ted Klaudt, rapist *Tedros Adhanom Ghebreyesus, corrupt Director-General of World Health Organization *Teodoro García Simental, murderer *Terry Blair, serial killer and rapist *Tevin Elliot, rapist *The Golden One, YouTuber, Neo-Nazi, White supremacist *The Horde, ('La manada'), rapists *The Monster of Florence, unidentified Italian serial killer *Theresa Knorr, delusional murderer, traitor *Theodore Bilbo, racist politician *Thomas Blanton, white supremacist bomber *Theodore Durrant, murderer *Thomas Cavindish, pirate *Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member *Thomas Hurst, child murderer *Thomas Lubanga Dyilo, war criminal *Thomas Randolph, serial killer *Thomas W. Druce, murderer *Tian Mingjian, mass murderer *Tim Ablitt, current leader of the English Defence League *Tim Nolan, human and child trafficker *Tim Lambesis, Killing his wife *Timothy Wayne Shepherd, murderer *Tom DeLay, corrupt US politician *Tom O'Carroll, pro-paedophile advocate imprisoned for conspiracy to corrupt public morals and the distribution of child pornography, and with multiple convictions for offences against children *Tom Wysom, My Little Pony character builder, child pornography *Tony F. Mack, corrupt former Mayor of Trenton, New Jersey *Tore Hedin, Swedish mass murderer *Toshiaki Mukai and Tsuyoshi Noda, two Imperial Japanese soldiers who contested to kill 100 people during the Nanjing Massacre *Tsu Way Ming, Mass murderer, plane crasher *Uday Abu Jamal, terrorist *Umesh Reddy, serial rapist *Vadim Ershov, Russian serial killer *Vanessa Coleman, torturer *Vegan Gains, YouTuber and radical vegan who makes death threats against those he disagrees with, mocked a man with testicular cancer and abused his dog. *Veronica Compton, would-be copycat murderer, in an attempt to free the Hillside Stranglers *Victor Amuso, mob boss *Victoriano Huerta, Mexican dictator *Vincent Otti, deputy leader of the Lords Resistance Army *Vjekoslav Luburi, member of Ustaše, overseer of the concentration camps *Vladimir Shamanov, Russian military officer and war criminal *Volker Eckert, German serial killer *Volkert van der Graaf, murderer *Volga Maniac, serial killer *Vontez Berfict, dirtiest player in the NFL, knocked out Antonio Brown intentionally in a playoff game *Walter Rauff, Nazi SS commander, aide to Reinhard Heydrich *Warren Farrell, misogynist and hatemonger *Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer *Wei Zhongxian, corrupt Chinese official *Werner Braune, Nazi SS officer *Wilhelm Boger, overseer at Auschwitz Birkenau *William Heirens, serial killer *William Jefferson, corrupt American politician *William Quantrill, American war criminal *William Riley Gaul, murderer *William Spengler, arsonist, murderer *William Suff, serial killer *William Tweed, corrupt U.S. politician *Wolfgang Přiklopil, kidnapper *Xavier Beccera, corrupt official *Yahya Sinwar, current leader of Hamas in the Gaza Strip *Yishai Schlissel, homophobic murderer and hatemonger *Yuan Shikai, warlord *Yvette Felarca, Provocateur for Antifa *Zhou of Shang, Chinese tyrant Groups Gangs *10th Street Gang; Gang in Buffalo *11th Street River Gang; Gang in New York City *12th Street Gang; Gang in California *13th Street Gang; Gang in Florida *14th Street Gang; Gang *17th Street Gang; Gang *Big Circle Gang, Triad gang originating in Hong Kong *Black Dragons, gang *Black Guerilla Family, street gang *Brown Pride Family; Racist Gang in Kansas City *Ese Te Ese, Filipino crime gang in Southern California *The Folviles; 14th century aristocratic outlaw gang who operated in England. Guilty of assault, robbery, extortion and kidnapping, often robbing their own people to fill their pockets. *Logan Heights Gang, gang in San Diego *Los Linces, gang *Red Wall Gang, Irish crime gang *San Antonio gangs, gangs *Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City *Sureños, gang *Texas Seven. murderers *Tiny Rascal Gang, Cambodian street gang *VD-13, gang in Kansas City *Vice Lords, Chicago street gang *White Uno Gang, Italian crime gang, now defunct Cults *Ant Hill Kids, Canadian doomsday cult *Assembly of Christian Soldiers, white supremacist Christian Identity group *Black Metal Cultists, cult in Norway *Black Order, satanist Neo-Nazi group *Branch Davidians, cult by David Koresh *Church of Sacrifice, fanatical murderous cult lead by Clementine Barnabet *Heaven's Gate, cult by Marshall Applewhite *Nation of Yahweh, black supremacist cult *Peoples Temple, cult by Jim Jones *Rajneesh, spiritual movement *The Beasts of Satan, Cult *Thuggee, Indian cult/criminal gang *Twelve Tribes, Christian fundamentalist cult *Wolves of Vinland, Neopagan white supremacy cult Political Organizations * 26th of July Movement, Cuban vanguard revolutionary organization and later a political party led by Fidel Castro *Abu Nidal Organization, Palestinian extremist militant group *Al-Aqsa Martyrs' Brigades, Palestinian collective of armed militant groups *Argentine Anticommunist Alliance, far-right Argentine death squad *Boricua Popular Army, Puerto Rican terrorist organization *Caucasus Emirate, Russian Jihad organization *Communist Party of Cuba, ruling political party in the Republic of Cuba. *Communist Party of Kampuchea, a communist party in Cambodia led by Pol Pot *Communist Party of Vietnam, founding and ruling communist party of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. *Davao Death Squad, Filipino death squad *Estado Novo, military dictatorship of Portugal *Empire of Vietnam, short-lived puppet state by Imperial Japan *Fascist Italy, era of National Fascist Party government from 1922 to 1943 with Benito Mussolini *Fedayeen Saddam, Ba'thist paramilitary organization *First Slovak Republic, client state of Nazi Germany *Force Publique, personal army of Leopold II of Belgium in the Congo Free State *Hitler Youth, Nazi youth group *Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan, militant Islamist organization *Jemaah Islamiyah, Southeast Asian militant extremist Islamist group *KALIBAPI, Fascist Filipino political party *Kingdom Assembly of Iran, Iranian monarchist terrorism organization *Korean People's Army, de facto military forces of North Korea and the armed wing of the Workers' Party of Korea. *Lao People's Revolutionary Party, a Marxist–Leninist political party in Laos and has emerged from the Communist Party of Vietnam *Lashkar-e-Taiba, South Asian militant extremist Islamist group *Manchukuo, puppet state of the Empire of Japan in Northeast China and Inner Mongolia from 1932 until 1945. *Military Reaction Force, British death squad *Moroccan Islamic Combatant Group, Salafi jihadist terrorist organisation based on Morocco *National Organization For Marriage, homophobic organization *National Policy Institute, white supremacist think tank *Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine, far-left Palestinian terrorist organization *Rexist Party, Belgian pro-Nazi political party *Šakali, Serbian paramilitary group active during the Kosovo War *Sandinista National Liberation Front, a socialist political party in Nicaragua *Second Philippine Republic, Japanese occupied Philippines *Serb Volunteer Guard, Serbian nationalist paramilitary group *Tiger Squad, Saudi Arabian death squad *Union Democrata Independiente, Homophobic and Misogynistic Chilean Right-Wing Political Party *United Constitutional Patriots, radical right-wing militia *United Socialist Party of Venezuela, Populist Venezuelan Left-Wing Political Party *Vlaams National Verbond, Flemish nationalist political party active in Belgium during World War II *Vulnetari, Kosovo Albanian pro-Nazi militia during World War II *Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group from 1969-1977 *White Patriot Party, white supremacist political party Other Evil Groups/Organizations *Alminbar, website with anti-semetic pro-Hitler content *American Freedom Party, white supremacy *American Renaissance, white supremacist online magazine *Angels of Death, serial killers *Aryan Nation, white supremacy *Black Liberation Army, black nationalist organization *Black Star, Greek anarchist terrorist group *Cartel of the Suns, Venezuelan organized crime group *Charles Martel Group, French anti-Arab terrorist group *County Lines, drug trafficking organization *Cum On Printed Pics/Fake The Bitch, malicious defunct website, doxxing, unlawful sexual activity *D-Company, terror group *FEAR, American terrorist group *Freedomites, radical Christian group *GANPAC, holocaust deniers and racists *G00ns, Hacking organization *Grail Movement, Organization *Illinois Family Institute, terrorism *Institute for Historical Review, right-wing extremism *IslamQA, website that is anti-women's education and women driving *Kincora Boys' Home, pedophile ring *Kingdom Identity Ministries, radical Christian Identity organization *La Manada, group of Spanish rapists *Lolita City, child pornography website *Lolokaust, cannibalism, bestiality and terrorism website *LulzSec, Hacking organization *MK Ultra, Mind control group *Movieguide, hate website *National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization *Nederlandse Spoorwegen, transported Jews to Nazi death camps *Nordic Resistance Movement, Swedish Neo-Nazi group *November 9th Society, British Neo-Nazi group *Paedophile Information Exchange, British pro-pedophilia organization *Patrol 36, Israeli Neo-Nazi organization *Peabody Energy, Eco-Terrorist company *Playpen, deep web child pornography website *Red Army, the army of the Soviet Union between 1922 to 1946 *Red Hand Defenders, Northern Irish paramilitary terrorist group *Revolutionary Cells, German far-left terrorist group, now defunct *Scottish National Liberation Army, militant group that desired Scottish independence *Sovereign Citizen Movement, group *Supreme Order of Caucasians, anti-Chinese racist group *The Council, drug cartel *The Loughgall Eight, IRA paramilitary group *The Pharisees, Hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. *Ulama, Abbasid religious extremists *United Constitutional Patriots, extreme right-wing militia group. *Volksfront, American Neo-Nazi group *White Citizens Council, racist organization *Zwi Migdal, organized crime group based in Argentina Actions/Ideologies *ABA Therapy, ableist and dehumanizing therapy which has often given autistic people who went through PTSD *Ableism, discrimination against disabled people *Afrocentrism, black supremacy and false history and false ideology *Aids denialism. self-explanatory *Antihaitianismo, racist bias against Haitians by Dominicans *Armenian Genocide denial, Left-Wing version of Holocaust denial *Authoritarianism, action *Bride Burning, evil action *Catfishing, deceptive online action *Climate change denial, self-explanatory *Conversion therapy, self-explanatory *Crunch Time, overworking workers to dangerous levels *Death march, war crime *Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed *Eugenics, action *Flogging, action *Ghetto benching, action *History Revising, revising history to serve left-wing agendas. *Milkshaking, action *Pan-Africanist extremism, ideology *Pyromania, mental illness *Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media *Rape, crime *Segregation, action *Sexual assault, crime *Violence Against Men, self-explanatory *Violence Against Women, self-explanatory *White-collar crime, crime *White genocide conspiracy theory, racist conspiracy theory linked to many mass shootings *Xenophobia, self-explanatory Events *16th Street Baptist Church bombing, white supremacist terrorist act that took the lives of four innocent black girls *1967 Detroit riot, event *1975 Spring Offensive, the final North Vietnamese campaign in the Vietnam War that led to the capitulation of South Vietnam. *1992 Los Angeles riots, event *2002 Bali bombings, terrorist attack *2016 Congressional baseball shooting, event *2017 Turku attack, act of terrorism with Jihadistic intentions *Akihabara Massacre, event *Angolan Civil War, event *Apartheid, period of racial segregation in South Africa *Arab Spring, Event *Assassination of Olof Palme, event *Assassination of Yitzhak Rabin, event *Bangladesh Liberation War, Bangladeshi war of independence *Battle of Gettysburg, event during American Civil War *Black Friday (1869), political scandal *Black July, anti-Tamil pogrom in Sri Lanka *Black War, genocidal war in Tasmania *Bombing of Dresden, war crime *Bombing of Hamburg, war crime *Bombing of Truro, war crime *Bosnian Genocide, genocide of Bosnian Muslims during the Bosnian War *Boston Marathon bombing, terrorist attack *Carandiru Massacre, event *Cambodian Civil War, event during the Vietnam War *Cambodian–Vietnamese War, event *Charlie Hebdo shooting, terrorist attack *Chinese Civil War, event *Cold War, event *Corfu incident, attack on Corfu by Benito Mussolini *Cuban Revolution, event conducted by Fidel Castro's revolutionary 26th of July Movement and its allies against the military dictatorship of Cuban President Fulgencio Batista. *Darfur Genocide, event *Dirty War, event *Fall of Saigon, Communist North Vietnam takes over South Vietnam *First Intifada, event *Football War, South American conflict during a 1970 FIFA World Cup qualifier. *Great Depression, period of economic depression in the US *Great Purge, political repression in Joseph Stalin's Russia *Inquisition, event *Iran-Contra affair, political scandal *Iraq War, event *Imatra shooting, murder case *Indochina Wars, event *Keddie Cabin murders, event *Knoxville Horror, event *Lawrence Massacre, massacre during the American Civil War *Laotian Civil War, event during the Vietnam War *Libyan Civil War, event *Massacre of the Innocents, biblical event *Napoleonic Wars, event *Nicaraguan Revolution, event during the Cold War *Oklahoma Girl Scout murders, event *Operation Cyclone, Funding of radical Jihadist groups in Afghanistan by America for political gain *Operation Red Dog, attempt by white supremacist groups to overthrow the government of Dominica. *Pacification of Libya, war *Pacific War, event during World War II *Paraguayan War, South American conflict *Parsley Massacre, event *Qey Shibir, Ethiopian repression campaign *Realengo Massacre, school shooting in Brazil *Re-education camp (Vietnam), event operated by Communist Party of Vietnam *Red Terror, political repression in Vladimir Lenin's Russia *Saint Valentine's Day Massacre, event *Sanborn incident, political scandal *Second Intifada, event *Second Sino-Japanese War, event *Six-Day War, event *Soviet-Japanese War, event during the end of World War II *Syrian Civil War, event *Teapot Dome scandal, political bribery scandal *The Crusades, event *The Troubles, event *Virginia Beach Shooting *War in Afghanistan, event *Wars of the Roses, event *Whiskey Ring, political scandal *Yekatit 12, massacre and genocide of Ethiopians in February 1937 Category:About Villains Category:List